La perte
by allylicity
Summary: Arrow Saison 3, fin imaginée: Pendant qu'Oliver rejoint la Ligue et se forme, plus de quatre mois se passent avant qu'il ne revienne à Starling et kidnappe Lyla. Felicity est enceinte mais accouche du bébé trop tôt. Il ne survit que quelques jours. Imagination de l'évolution de la relation entre Oliver et Felicity.
1. Chapter 1

**La perte**

 **Pendant qu'Oliver rejoint la Ligue et se forme, plus de quatre mois se passent avant qu'il ne revienne à Starling et kidnappe Lyla. Felicity est enceinte mais accouche du bébé trop tôt. Il ne survit que quelques jours. Imagination de l'évolution de la relation entre Oliver et Felicity. (Arrow Saison 3, fin imaginée)**

 **Chers lecteurs, me voici avec une nouvelle Fanfic sur notre couple préféré. Je publierais deux fois par semaine. Au début, l'histoire pourra vous paraitre très triste mais de jolies choses vous attendent au fur et à mesure des chapitres, faites-moi confiance. :D**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Un gros merci à tous car ce mois de mai ça fait maintenant trois ans que je publie des Fanfic et que, grâce à votre soutien et à vos reviews, je suis toujours inspirée. J'adore vraiment l'écriture, c'est un passe temps plus que génial. :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

(Aujourd'hui)

Felicity quittait l'aile de la maternité, les larmes ne cessant de couler. Elle serrait les poings et l'air qu'elle sentit immédiatement sur sa peau laiteuse l'apaisa.

Personne n'était là pour elle car la ville et ses proches affrontaient la menace de Ra's. Il fallait encore tenir quelques heures cette nuit… La jeune femme savait juste qu'il fallait tenir un peu, car à part le sauvetage de la ville, rien ne la retenait de craquer.

* * *

(Il y a environ cinq mois)

Felicity venait de donner à Théa le moyen de retrouver Roy si elle le souhaitait. La jeune femme se trouvait dans le repère complétement mis à sac par Lance et ses hommes. Elle parvint à peine à son ancienne chaise de bureau et s'effondra en larmes.

Oliver avait rejoint la Ligue des Assassins. Tout était terminé.

L'informaticienne était tellement en colère que cette seule nuit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime reste son seul souvenir de lui. Oliver lui avait demander de vivre sa vie mais ce soir, elle sentait juste une immense douleur l'envahir.

 _« Il reviendra_ » murmura-t-elle entre deux flots de larmes.

Les jours suivants devinrent des semaines, et malgré son entourage, la jeune femme se sentait si vide, pensant à Oliver à chaque minute.

Elle décida de mettre toute ses forces dans la société de Ray et à veiller sur Théa, comme elle l'avait promis à Oliver au moment de leurs adieux. Pour l'instant, cette vie lui convenait.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Felicity sortait de l'hôpital, très surprise. Sa première réaction a été de courir chez Laurel, qui depuis le départ de l'archer, la soutenait énormément.

 _« Oui, j'arrive…Felicity, ça va ? Tu en fais une tête !_

En guise de réponse, la belle blonde lui tendit une échographie.

 _\- Felicity ! Tu es enceinte ?!_

 _\- Apparemment, Oliver m'a laissé plus qu'un souvenir de cette nuit à Nanda Parbat…_ dit-elle en pleurant à moitié de joie et l'autre de tristesse.

Laurel était tellement surprise qu'elle ne dit rien et invita son amie à entrer pour voir comment elle allait aborder les choses.

Après des heures de parlotes avec le Canary, Felicity révéla l'information à Digg, Théa et Ray qui furent sous le choc.

 _\- J'ai décidé de le garder mais pour l'instant, je veux que cette information soit tenue secrète. Je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains._

 _\- Bien entendu_ , répondit John instantanément.

 _\- Je vais être tata !_ lança une Théa plus que déconcertée. _C'est encore plus marquant que ma résurrection dans un puit magique !_

Toutes les personnes présentes rigolèrent. Puis Ray prit la parole d'un air grave :

 _\- Et si Oliver revient, enfin s'il revient ? Comment comptes-tu lui dire ?_

Le sourire de Felicity s'effaça :

 _\- S'il revient, je lui apprendrais dès que je le verrais, aucun de vous ne devra le faire sans mon autorisation, mais pour l'instant, je vais devoir faire ce bébé toute seule._

 _\- Tu ne seras jamais seule !_ protesta Laurel avec un sourire encourageant _. Oliver traverse peut-être quelque chose de difficile mais je suis sûr qu'il reviendra vite. »_

L'informaticienne posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre. Pourvu que Laurel ait raison.

* * *

Les jours et les semaines passèrent encore à une vitesse folle, et Felicity en était au début de son cinquième mois de grossesse.

Tout le monde était aux petits soins pour elle. La jeune femme sentait depuis un mois son bébé bouger. Elle était tellement triste qu'Oliver rate tous ces moments merveilleux.

Où était l'amour de sa vie ? Comment allait-il ? Pensait-il à elle ?

Lorsque Ray l'appela en catastrophe en plus du reste de l'équipe, elle comprit qu'il avait découvert quelque chose sur Oliver ou la Ligue.

La jeune femme arriva au bureau de Ray, transformé en second repère, et trouva tout le monde l'air penaud.

Sur l'écran, la photo d'Oliver s'affichait : il avait le regard noir, sans âme, une tenue d'Assassin…

 _« Ollie est à Starling Felicity_ , annonça Théa.

Felicity souffla de joie. Enfin elle allait pouvoir lui dire la nouvelle mais… le regard de l'équipe était très bizarre…

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

Nyssa apparut et Felicity ne put que se mettre sur ses gardes. La guerrière s'attarda légèrement sur le petit ventre rond de la belle blonde et parla du lavage de cerveau enclenché par la Ligue pour former les nouvelles recrues.

 _\- Oliver Queen n'est plus. Il est désormais un Assassin à part entière, mon père s'en ait assuré…_

 _\- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible… Oliver peut surmonter tout ça…_

L'équipe lui raconta ce que l'archer était venu faire en ville et le fait que John l'avait déjà rencontré.

 _\- Son regard Felicity_ , lui assura malheureusement John, _il était tellement froid…_

 _\- Il jouait la comédie Digg !_ répliqua sèchement l'informaticienne.

 _\- Miss Smoak,_ dit calmement Nyssa, _Oliver Queen n'est plus et il exécute simplement les ordres de mon père._ _S'il me trouve…_

 _\- Il te tuera,_ finit Laurel _, nous te protégerons Nyssa._

 _\- Ça sera à vous de vous protégez, la Ligue ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent… »_

Felicity n'écouta pas la suite et laissa son regard fixé sur cette photo d'Oliver.

Elle se persuada les jours suivant qu'Oliver n'avait pas changer. La ligue avait fait une tentative pour kidnapper Nyssa mais Laurel avait pu la mettre en sécurité à temps et lui avait demander de garder le secret de la grossesse de son amie.

Puis arriva l'irréparable : Oliver avait kidnappé Lyla devant Sara, la fille de Digg.

L'équipe alla à l'entrepôt indiqué pour l'échange de Lyla et Nyssa, où apparu un Oliver, froid, menaçant. Felicity en perdit presque la voix. Lorsqu'elle essaya d'attirer l'attention de l'archer (elle avait pris soin de dissimuler le bébé), celui-ci ne lui adressa même pas l'once d'un regard et continua de parler au nom de Ra's. Puis, il s'attaqua à eux. Heureusement l'équipe avait prévu le coup et heureusement que Théa planta une flèche dans le bras de son frère sinon, personne n'en serait sorti indemne.

L'équipe rentra au bureau de Ray, dans un silence sinistre et pesant. Oliver n'était plus.

A ce moment-là, Felicity ressentit un mal de ventre terrible et s'évanouit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Chers lecteurs, je vous remets un autre chapitre aujourd'hui, vu que le premier chapitre était court.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _« Madame, tout va bien se passer, l'équipe médicale est en place…_

 _\- Mon bébé, je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé_ , _c'est trop tôt !_ arriva à articuler Felicity.

 _\- Nous allons faire notre possible…_

 _\- Felicity tiens bon ! »_ dit Laurel lâchant la main de son amie car elle n'était pas autorisée à venir plus loin.

Felicity n'entendit que très brièvement les sonneries des moniteurs avant de revenir dans les ténèbres…

* * *

Quant à l'archer, il était en route pour Nanda Parbat avec Nyssa attachée comme un chien à sa droite, deux gardes de part et d'autre.

 _« Je paris que mon père t'as fait devenir une marionnette ridicule et manipulable. En tout cas tu as fait une très grande impression à tes amis… »_

Oliver donna l'ordre à ses gardes de faire taire la prisonnière. Il regarda par le hublot et se sentait honteux et sale de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Cela l'avait choqué de voir sa sœur en costume et se tenant devant lui pour protéger le reste de l'équipe. Sa propre mission était un succès, mais ce succès était amer.

Mentir pour protéger ceux qu'il aime était une chose, devoir les blesser dans le processus en était une autre…

Pourvu qu'il arrive à mener sa mission à bien et tuer Ra's le plus vite possible.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla tant bien que mal à l'hôpital, son ventre lui faisant un mal de chien, au point qu'elle était incapable de bouger.

 _« Felicity, dieu merci tu es réveillée !_ s'exclama Théa très inquiète.

 _\- Je vais chercher un médecin,_ dit Laurel qui se précipitait à la porte de la chambre.

 _\- Que s'est-il passé_ ? demanda la belle blonde d'une voix pâteuse. _Le bébé ?! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Théa, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?_

La réponse, l'informaticienne l'obtiendrait dans une minute par le médecin qui l'avait opéré. La jeune femme avait fait une attaque qui heureusement n'avait causé aucunes séquelles permanentes mais le bébé avait dû être extrait par césarienne et était en couveuse en réanimation néonatale.

Le médecin s'était montrer très pessimiste sur les chances de survies du bébé.

 _\- Nous la réchauffons et essayons de la maintenir sous respirateur car elle ne peut pas respirer par elle-même à l'heure actuelle…_

 _\- Une fille,_ dit Felicity très émue tout à coup, _c'est une fille ?!_

 _\- Oui Miss Smoak_.

Felicity n'en revenait pas. Une fille !

 _\- Je veux la voir._

 _\- Miss Smoak, vous avez subi une chirurgie très lourde, je ne peux pas autoriser cela._

 _\- Je veux la voir,_ répéta l'informaticienne mais Théa lui prit la main et lui dit :

 _\- Felicity, si tu veux je peux prendre des photos d'elle mais il faut que tu te reposes. Tu dois être en forme pour elle…_

 _\- Lucy,_ répondît Felicity dans un souffle.

Théa souriait.

 _\- Je vais prendre des photos de Lucy._

 _\- Reste près d'elle s'il te plait,_ demanda la belle blonde.

 _\- Je ne la lâcherais pas des yeux. »_

La jeune femme, fatiguée par toutes ces émotions, sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Après cette nuit, chaque jour serait un combat pour Felicity et surtout Lucy.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Merlyn était en train de surveiller chacun d'entre eux d'un commun accord avec Oliver. Le Magicien contemplait sa fille Théa devant une couveuse… un enfant…

Il était temps de lancer le plan contre Ra's.

* * *

Un jour après, Oliver prétexta vouloir prendre l'air après l'allusion de Ra's quant à son mariage forcé avec Nyssa le lendemain.

L'archer était écœuré mais il savait qu'il fallait tenir. Il regardait le feu tout en pensant à ses proches, à l'informaticienne particulièrement.

 _« Ton plan a fonctionné, tes proches croient vraiment que tu n'es plus Oliver Queen._

L'archer ne dit rien, toujours en train de regarder le feu.

 _\- Il va falloir mettre le plan à exécution maintenant._

Oliver perçu quelque chose dans la voix de Malcolm qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette urgence ? Ra's commence tout juste à me faire confiance…_

 _\- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant mais il est urgent que tu rentres. Et pour cela, il faut que tu ne sois pas déconcentré du but premier de cette mission. »_

L'archer parla de l'intention de Ra's de raser Starling avec un virus mortel. Il avait besoin d'une paire de mains de confiance en plus. Il donna ses instructions à Malcolm pour retrouver Tatsu et rejoignit la Ligue, obsédé par ce qui pouvait bien se passait à Starling pour que Malcolm veuille qu'il rentre.

* * *

Presque quinze jours plus tard, Felicity pouvait enfin se lever et allait voir sa fille autant que possible.

Les médecins étaient plus que pessimistes sur l'espérance de vie de Lucy et avait même demander à l'informaticienne si elle voulait arrêter les soins invasifs.

La belle blonde refusa bien entendu, persuadée que leur fille à Oliver et elle était une vraie combattante.

Aujourd'hui, la fillette devait subir une opération du cœur mais cela n'était pas sans risques. Elle n'avait même pas deux semaines.

Heureusement, ses proches veillaient sur la mère et la fille. Ray avait demandé les meilleurs soins et avait fait venir les meilleurs médecins du monde, Théa ne les quittait pas toutes les deux, ce qui lui permis d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'histoire d'amour entre son frère et Felicity. John et Laurel, entre deux passages à l'hôpital, essayaient de traquer le moindre indice sur les futurs plans de Ra's et au moyen de récupérer Nyssa.

Malcolm les contacta au repère, seule Felicity et Théa manquaient à l'appel. Le magicien expliqua la situation du virus à l'équipe et fit intervenir Tatsu qui leur dit de se battre pour Oliver. John était très en colère mais il savait qu'il fallait agir.

Il alla voir la belle blonde et Théa pour leur expliquer la situation. Les deux femmes n'étaient pas ravies du choix de l'équipe mais Felicity donna à John une clé USB pour Ray afin qu'il puisse saboter le virus.

* * *

Seulement leur plan échoua et tous se tenait devant Ra's et Oliver.

L'archer ne voyait pas Felicity, ni sa sœur. Pourquoi n'avaient-elles pas fait le voyage ?

Après avoir annoncé son mariage forcé à tous, le jeune homme demanda aux gardes d'emmener John auprès de lui dans sa chambre.

John était plus que furieux et le fut encore plus lorsque le jeune homme retira son masque froid d'Assassin.

 _« Comment va ma sœur et Felicity ? Dis mi que tu veilles sur elles…_

 _\- Ça suffit Oliver ! Je ne veux rien entendre !_ cracha John. _Tu as perdu mon amitié et mon respect ! Pourquoi tu as enlevé Lyla devant Sara ?!_

 _\- Il fallait que je gagne la confiance de Ra's quitte à perdre ce qui était le plus précieux à mes yeux… je suis désolé John._

John avait tellement envie de tuer l'archer à ce moment précis.

 _\- Malcolm veut absolument que mon plan soit fait au plus vite, pourquoi cette précipitation ? Théa va bien ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Où est Felicity ?_

L'ancien soldat ne pensait qu'à protéger son amie, qui au même moment subissait un calvaire à attendre que Lucy s'en sorte.

 _\- Elle doit s'occuper de quelque chose et Théa va bien. En fait… »_

Les deux hommes furent interrompus par la garde de Ra's. Oliver était tellement frustré. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un instinct très fort. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de revenir.

* * *

Le soir même, Felicity et Théa furent soulagée : l'opération de la petite Lucy s'était bien passée.

En regardant la couveuse, la belle blonde se mit à rêver de ce qu'aurait pu être les choses si Oliver était là et Lucy en parfaite santé. Non, Lucy s'en sortira, se mit à penser l'informaticienne.

Felicity reçut le lendemain soir des nouvelles de John qui lui demandait de revenir au repère aussi vite que possible. Elle toucha la main si frêle de sa fille et déposa un baiser sur la couveuse :

« _Maman revient chérie."_

La jeune femme ne pouvait expliquer depuis un peu moins de quinze jours les sentiments qui l'envahissait. Elle était maman et ressentait tellement d'amour pour cette partie d'elle-même. Vivement que les mauvais moments soient derrière Lucy et elle.

Tout le monde arriva au bureau de Ray en même temps, Digg ayant expliqué à Felicity la tentative d'Oliver pour les exterminer avec le virus et ce que Malcolm leur avait raconter. Oliver jouait bien la comédie, mais à quel prix ?!

Au même moment, Oliver fit une entrée théâtrale avec Nyssa et se fit casser la gueule par John.

 _« Tu peux nous expliquer tout ce bordel espèce de fils de pute ?!_

L'archer ne regardait que la belle blonde et était rassuré de la voir devant lui. Elle semblait très fatiguée et en colère en regardant Nyssa.

 _\- Lors cette lune de miel se passe bien ?! »_

Oliver voulait lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait mais il fallait d'abord éliminer Ra's.

Tout le monde mit la main à la pâte. Ray et l'informaticienne tentaient de localiser le virus lorsque le portable de Felicity sonna.

C'était l'hôpital et après une brève discussion, la jeune femme crut qu'elle allait lâcher le téléphone des mains. Elle se tourna vers Ray, et l'équipe, l'air paniquée :

 _« Il faut que j'y aille c'est l'hôpital, mon dieu, elle… elle a failli mourir ! Je, j'y vais !_

Tout le monde accusa le coup et Laurel se proposa pour accompagner la jeune femme devant un Oliver qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, mais elle refusa et regarda l'équipe :

 _\- Merci mais Starling doit être sauver. Je vous donnerais des nouvelles._

L'archer voulut retenir Felicity mais elle lui passa devant avec une telle force et disparut si vite qu'il se tourna vers les autres :

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ? Speedy ?_

Seulement Théa souffla un bon coup et après avoir regardé l'équipe, répondit à son frère :

 _\- Pour l'instant, il va falloir qu'on sauve la ville et après on ira rejoindre Felicity, elle t'expliquera tout. Elle veut t'annoncer tout par elle-même, elle nous a fait promettre. »_

Oliver avait tellement de questions mais Ray lui montra que Ra's attendait avec ses hommes sur le pont à la sortie de la ville. Il l'attendait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Felicity qui était arrivée à l'hôpital en un temps record vit les médecins de Lucy qui lui expliquèrent qu'elle avait fait un nouvel arrêt cardiaque mais qu'elle avait été privée trop longtemps d'oxygène.

 _« Felicity, nous sommes désolés, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre pour Lucy. Quand vous l'aurez décidé, il sera temps de l'enlever de tous les appareils qui la gardent en vie artificiellement._

 _\- Vous êtes sûr ?! Pourtant je pensais que c'était bon, que son cœur..._

 _\- Nous sommes désolés, nous avons fait tous notre possible, il est temps de lui faire vos adieux »,_ répondit tristement un des médecins.

La jeune femme se tint contre le mur, regardant Lucy en face. Puis après un moment, elle donna son accord aux médecins pour stopper tous les soins et les machines.

Ils la firent s'installer dans un fauteuil et lui déposèrent Lucy, libérée de tout fil ou tube contre elle. Elle était si petite, emmitouflée dans ce plaid rose que Théa lui avait acheté juste après l'accouchement. Lucy s'éteignit dans les bras de sa maman huit minutes plus tard.

Et maintenant, sortie de la maternité, la jeune femme alla voir Ray pour aider l'équipe.

* * *

Oliver lutta avec acharnement et cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il allait mourir mais Felicity le secouru dans l'armure de Ray. Elle le déposa en sureté vers le Verdant, maintenant fermé et ils regagnèrent les bureaux de Ray, la jeune femme étant murée dans le silence.

Seulement, la peine de Felicity était trop à endurer. Elle était plus qu'insupportable, si insupportable qu'elle quitta le bâtiment, elle devait encore régler des papiers à l'hôpital. Théa et Oliver allèrent la rattraper jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

 _« Felicity, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe enfin ?_ demanda un archer plus qu'inquiet pour la femme qu'il aime plus que tout.

Théa demanda silencieusement à la jeune femme si Lucy allait bien et l'informaticienne commença à pleurer et fit un signe négatif de la tête à la brunette qui commença à pleurer.

 _\- Non,_ dit-elle douloureusement dès que les portes se refermèrent sur Felicity.

 _\- Théa, que se passe-t-il ? S'il te plait !_

 _\- D'abord, explique-nous tout et je te conduirais à Felicity, je sais où elle va. »_

* * *

 **Désolée pour la tristesse au début de la fanfic. A votre avis comment Oliver va-t-il réagir? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Chers lecteurs voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic.**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos reviews. Je publie la suite jeudi.**

 **Bonne jornée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Oliver présenta ses excuses à tout le monde, puis Laurel demanda à Théa.

 _« Comment va Lucy ?!_

Tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres de la brunette, qui répondit d'une voix tremblante :

 _\- C'est fini._

 _\- Tu veux dire que quand elle est revenue au bureau tout à l'heure et qu'elle a sauvé Oliver, elle savait ?!_ demanda un Ray qui culpabilisait.

 _\- Oui._

Un grand fracas se fit entendre. Oliver venait de lancer la bouteille d'eau qu'il tenait à la main contre le mur.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?! Pourquoi tous ces secrets autour de Felicity ?! Dites-le-moi immédiatement ! »_

* * *

Felicity était revenue à l'hôpital pour signer les papiers autorisant la sortie du corps de Lucy et autres, ce que l'hôpital lui avait demandé de faire lorsqu'elle serait prête. Elle ramassa le plaid rose parmi d'autres affaires déjà emballées et alla remercier les médecins et le personnel soignant.

Une des infirmières lui remit une photo qu'elle avait prise de Lucy après l'opération du cœur.

 _« J'en ai profité tant qu'elle n'était pas trop branchée avant de la remettre dans la couveuse._

 _\- Merci Ellen._

 _\- Prenez soin de vous ma belle. »_

Felicity dû attendre qu'on lui dise la date à laquelle elle pourrait récupérer les cendres de sa fille et une fois fait, elle gagna la sortie où Oliver et Théa attendaient.

La jeune femme stoppa sa marche, le carton des affaires de la petite entre les mains.

Oliver se leva, toujours dans l'incompréhension.

 _« Je ne lui ai rien dit mais maintenant que Ra's a été vaincu, je me suis dit qu'il devait savoir,_ dit la brunette.

Felicity hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur Oliver.

 _\- Tu veux que je reste ?_

 _\- Non ça ira,_ répondit Felicity. _Merci pour tout Théa._

 _\- Appelle moi pour quoique ce soit. Je viendrai dans la seconde._

La jeune sœur partit, laissant Oliver et Felicity seuls.

 _\- Felicity que se passe-t-il ?_

La belle blonde souffla un bon coup et tendit la photo à Oliver. L'archer ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait.

 _\- Je suis tombé enceinte de toi, cette nuit à Nanda Parbat. Elle est née trop tôt. Elle aurait eu quinze jours demain… Lucy a été opérée du cœur mais notre fille n'était pas assez grande pour lutter, j'ai tout fait Oliver, tout. Mais ce soir, elle est morte dans mes bras._

Felicity se détourna de lui.

 _\- J'aimerais continuer cette discussion mais pas ce soir s'il te plait,_ dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. _Bon retour Oliver. »_

Oliver resta figé d'horreur. Un instant il crut à une blague. Mais l'enfer était bien là, pas à Nanda Parbat comme il l'avait pensé tout ce temps.

* * *

L'archer alla au loft. Théa l'attendait. Il resta dans l'entrée un bon moment. Théa vint à lui, les yeux rouges.

 _« Je voulais te le dire mais Felicity m'avait demandé d'attendre._

Oliver prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

 _\- Dis-moi juste que tout ce temps elles n'étaient pas seules._

 _\- J'ai veillé sur Felicity et Lucy avec le reste de l'équipe. Felicity t'a expliqué des choses ? Tu as des questions ?_

 _\- Elle a accouché le soir où je suis venu chercher Nyssa ?_

 _\- Oui._

L'archer serra ses poings de colère.

 _\- C'est le choc de m'avoir vu, c'est ma faute n'est-ce pas ?!_

 _\- Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui est arrivé Ollie_ , répondit doucement Théa. _C'est déjà un miracle que Lucy se soit battu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'était ma battante de nièce »_ , finit la brunette en pleurant.

* * *

Felicity était rentrée dans son appartement silencieux. Trop à son goût. Elle déposa la boite de l'hôpital dans la pièce qui commençait à se transformer en chambre pour Lucy et se laissa tomber sur le sol, pleurant comme jamais. C'était fini, tout était fini.

La jeune femme se réveilla en milieu de matinée. Elle avait le dos en miettes d'être restée dans cette position toute la nuit.

Puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la couverture rose dépassant du carton. Une seconde après, la réalité rattrapa la jeune femme. Lucy n'était plus. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire désormais ?

Son téléphone était assailli d'appels, provenant des membres de l'équipe et surtout d'Oliver. Le temps de prendre une douche, quelqu'un sonna à la porte :

« _Oliver, je savais que tu viendrais vite mais pas aussi vite_ , fit remarquer l'informaticienne au jeune homme qui semblait avoir passer une nuit blanche.

L'archer avança dans le salon, un sac de voyage à la main. Felicity fut immédiatement intriguée, d'autant plus que le jeune homme semblait nerveux.

 _\- Tu prévois d'aller quelque part ?_

 _\- J'y ai réfléchis une bonne partie de la nuit et j'ai décidé de m'éloigner un peu de la ville quelque temps. J'ai besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie,_ dit Oliver sans états d'âme.

Felicity n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

 _\- Tu pars ?!_

 _\- Je vais faire le tour du monde et je veux que tu m'accompagnes._

Oliver prit la main de la belle blonde dans la sienne.

 _\- Je t'aime Felicity et tout ce temps où j'étais à Nanda Parbat, mes pensées revenaient sans cesse vers toi, on pourrait se donner une chance, tout recommencer à zéro…_

Felicity retira sa main sèchement, dégoutée par les paroles sortant de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aimait pourtant.

 _\- Tu crois que je n'aimerais pas oublier ce que je viens de traverser et oublier la douleur de la perte de Lucy ?!_

 _\- Non, ce n'est pas…_

 _\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas rêver de partir avec toi de cette foutue ville un jour ?! Oliver, sort d'ici, je te souhaite bon voyage. Moi je dois organiser l'enterrement de notre fille ! »_

Le regard d'Oliver s'assombrit et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Felicity lui claquait la porte au nez.

Comment Oliver pouvait-il oublier ce cauchemar d'un seul coup et partir en voyage touristique ?! Cela amena la jeune femme à vomir de la bile en cinq secondes.

* * *

(Deux jours plus tard)

Felicity récupéra les cendres de sa fille et l'équipe l'accompagna dans le cimetière à l'endroit exact où Sara Lance était censée reposer depuis un an (pour ne pas attirer des vautours en voulant à Felicity ou Oliver). La cérémonie très discrète et brève mais l'émotion était telle que personne n'oublierait ce jour.

 _« Felicity je suis désolée que mon frère ne soit pas là pour te soutenir._

 _Ton frère part pour une autre aventure,_ répondit sur un ton morne l'informaticienne. _Et tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte. »_

Une semaine après, la jeune femme ferait ses adieux à ses amis et entamerait sa longue et douloureuse reconstruction.

* * *

 **Qu'avez vous penser du chapitre et de la réaction d'Oliver? A jeudi :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Chers lecteurs, un grand merci pour tout vos messages.**

 **En effet, Oliver n'a pas été top sur ce coup là. Le chapitre ce situe quatre ans plus tard.**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. La suite arrive dimanche.**

 **Bonne journée et bonne lecture. :D**

* * *

(Quatre ans plus tard)

L'atterrissage allait commencer et Felicity revoyait Star City pour la première fois depuis quatre ans. Quatre années. Elle avait l'impression d'être partie hier.

La jeune femme alla chercher sa valise et se dirigea vers l'accueil des passagers. John la souleva du sol avec un grand sourire.

« _Tu m'as manqué Felicity !_

 _\- Toi aussi John._

Théa serra l'informaticienne si fort qu'elle crut manquer d'air.

 _\- Je suis contente de te voir aussi Théa._

 _\- Désolé, il fallait que je prévienne Théa de ton séjour mais ne t'inquiète pas, à part Lyla, personne ne sait que tu es là._

 _\- Ok. Alors, si on allait manger quelque part après que j'ai posé mes affaires à l'hôtel…_

 _\- Hors de question !_ s'exclama une Théa indignée _. Tu vas rester chez moi. Je vis dans l'ancien appart de Laurel… »_

Tout le monde se tut. Laurel était décédée il y a deux ans par la main d'un certain Damien Darhk. Cela fut un déchirement pour Felicity mais elle n'avait pas la force de revenir pour un autre enterrement.

Après un bon restaurant Thaï, John repartit rejoindre sa femme et Théa installa Felicity dans la chambre d'invité.

 _« Tu as fait du bon boulot dans cet appart_ , dit Felicity en posant une main sur les boiseries d'une petite bibliothèque.

 _\- Merci. Tu sais Roy est revenu un temps et il m'a aidé._

Le téléphone de la brunette sonna. Elle grimaça.

 _\- On me demande à la Mairie mais je t'en prie, installe-toi._

 _\- Tu travailles pour le Maire ? Et ben, c'est une surprise ! D'ailleurs, il est comment ? Je dois le rencontrer avec un futur investisseur demain matin._

Théa n'en revint pas mais décida de répondre sobrement.

 _\- Il est sympa et fait beaucoup de chose pour cette ville. Tu l'apprécieras, j'en suis sûre. A tout à l'heure. Je t'ai laissé une clé de l'appart sur la commode si tu as besoin de sortir._

 _\- Ça marche. A tout à l'heure. »_

La jeune femme déballa ses affaires et passa un coup de fil tout en regardant par la fenêtre. C'était un beau jour aujourd'hui. La ville rayonnait.

Elle décida de sortir, avec une idée en tête.

* * *

L'air était embaumé d'arbres en fleur et de l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée.

Felicity marcha dans le cimetière et trouva immédiatement les deux tombes qu'elle cherchait côte à côte : celles de Laurel et de Lucy (sous le nom de Sara).

Elle déposa sur chaque tombe un bouquet de lys, un bouquet de roses blanches étaient déjà posé sur la tombe de Sara, et se recueillit longuement.

La jeune femme avait demandé à John de s'occuper de la tombe de Lucy à son départ. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir quitté sa fille mais au final, ce n'était qu'un lieu parmi d'autre.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié. Bien sûr, seuls les bons souvenirs étaient à garder, mais la peine subsistait. Le plaid de Lucy l'avait toujours suivi. Aujourd'hui il était dans sa valise.

Lorsque la jeune femme commença à voir que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, elle rentra. Théa avait pris un Big Belly Burger.

Les deux femmes discutèrent longuement et Théa décida de demander quelque chose qu'elle avait remarqué plus tôt sur la jeune femme.

 _« Alors, je dois te féliciter pour tes fiançailles ?_ demanda la brunette avec un petit sourire forcé, les yeux pointant la bague sobre mais très élégante de Felicity. _Qui est l'heureux élu ?_

Le visage de la belle blonde s'illumina instantanément.

 _\- Merci ! Il s'appelle Nathan. Ça fait un an et demi qu'on est ensemble. Un vrai coup de foudre !_

Théa écouta Felicity parlait de Nathan qui semblait charmant.

Tous deux vivaient à Portland quand ils se sont littéralement tomber dessus. Nathan est d'origine Britannique et travaille pour une firme d'avocats très cotée.

 _\- Il m'a fait sa demande sur un immeuble à donner le vertige ! C'était magnifique ! Il avait mis des fleurs et des bouges partout… mais il s'est mis à pleuvoir d'un seul coup._

Théa rigola mais à l'intérieur, cela l'a chagriné un peu que Felicity soit prise. Elle aurait tellement voulu de Felicity comme belle-sœur. Mais elle était quand même contente que l'informaticienne ait retrouvé le bonheur.

 _\- Le mariage est pour quand ?_

 _\- On n'est pas pressé je t'avouerais. J'ai beaucoup de travaille avec la promotion de mon nouveau logiciel et Nathan est sur un gros dossier qui lui permettra d'obtenir une place d'associé dans le cabinet._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais mon faire part !_

Les infos s'affichèrent soudainement à la télé. Une prise d'otage avait fait des blessés mais Green Arrow s'en était chargé. La jeune femme se leva et alla contemplait le bandeau des infos, puis se retourna vers Théa :

 _\- Green Arrow est toujours de la partie à ce que je vois…_

 _\- Tu sais qu'il n'arrêtera pas tant que la ville aura besoin d'aide._

Felicity n'avait rien demandé sur Oliver depuis la décision du jeune homme de partir. Une part d'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il devenait mais une autre la supplier de ne pas le faire.

 _\- Je vais aller me coucher. Ma réunion a lieu assez tôt_ , prétexta l'It Girl pour échapper à une conversation gênante.

Théa comprit et lui souhaita bonne nuit. La seule chose qu'elle dit avant que Felicity ferme sa porte de chambre fut :

 _\- Il s'en ait voulu d'être parti. »_

L'informaticienne alla se coucher tout en essayant de ne pas penser à l'homme pour qui elle avait verser beaucoup de larmes ces dernières années.

* * *

La belle blonde s'était mise sur son trente et un ce matin : robe blanche cintrée à la perfection, des talons aiguilles bleu marine, assortis à son manteau. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux mais ne portait plus de lunettes. La jeune femme s'était fait opéré au laser pour corriger sa myopie.

Elle fut accueillie par l'investisseur avec qui elle avait discuté par visioconférence.

 _« Miss Smoak, bon retour à Star City._

 _\- Je ne fais que passer pour vous voir mais merci, je suis ravie de retrouver cette ville magnifique._

Mr Johnson la fit assoir sur une des chaises vacantes.

 _\- Mr le Maire va avoir un léger retard et s'excuse mais nous pouvons commencer._

La belle blonde détailla son logiciel au huit personnes déjà présentes et allait débattre de la question du coût lorsque Mr le Maire débarqua dans la salle de conférence.

 _\- Pardonnez-moi pour mon retard Mr Johnson. L'attaque d'hier à requit ma présence…_

Felicity se retourna brusquement et vit Oliver s'interrompant de parler, comme assommé. Voyant que personne ne parlait, Mr Johnson fit les présentations :

 _\- Mr le Maire je vous présente Miss Felicity Smoak, en charge du nouveau logiciel dont je vous ai parlé._

 _\- Nous nous connaissons_ , répliqua d'une voix lointaine Oliver qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Chers lecteurs, un petit chapitre avant celui de demain. :D**

 **Bonne lecture, hâte de lire vos réactions**

* * *

Felicity poursuivit tant bien que mal sa présentation sous le regard d'un Oliver ému. Elle pouvait le sentir d'ici.

Les négociations commencèrent et bien sûr, Oliver demanda un délai de réflexion de quelques jours. L'informaticienne n'en était pas enchantée mais dû accepter. Le prochain rendez-vous était fixé dans trois jours à la Mairie.

La jeune femme se hâta de partir mais Oliver la rattrapa jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel ils se trouvèrent seuls. Un long silence s'installa, puis :

 _« Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue en ville._

 _\- Tu ne devais pas le savoir,_ dit la belle blonde en jouant nerveusement avec sa bague de fiançailles qu'Oliver remarqua sans faire de commentaires pour autant. _Je devais partir ce soir mais grâce à toi, je dois rester._

 _\- J'aimerais qu'on puisse se parler. Où tu veux…_

 _\- Oliver…_

Le jeune homme s'approcha de l'informaticienne si près qu'elle pouvait sentir l'eau de Cologne qu'elle avait tant aimé.

 _\- S'il te plait, puisque tu vas repartir, laisse-moi au moins avoir une discussion avec toi. Je ne te dérangerais plus._

Felicity souffla d'agacement et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

 _\- Ok, je sais que tu ne me lâcheras pas tant qu'on aura pas discuter ! Un café si tu veux. Je suis disponible maintenant._

 _\- J'ai un rendez-vous important à la Mairie…_

 _\- c'est ça ou rien Oliver._

 _\- Laisse-moi une minute pour décaler le rendez-vous. Merci »,_ dit l'archer soulagé.

Une fois son rendez-vous reporté, le jeune homme emmena la belle blonde dans le café où ils allaient souvent avant.

Ils s'installèrent et Oliver prit un instant pour scanner l'informaticienne de la tête aux pieds.

 _"Tu es superbe._

 _\- Merci_ , répondit sèchement la blondinette. _Alors tu es devenu Maire ?_

 _\- Oui,_ dit l'archer en souriant à moitié. _Je me suis lancé après la mort de Laurel. Lance m'a encouragé. Maintenant j'essaie de sauver la ville le jour._

 _\- En plus de la nuit,_ termina Felicity _. Green Arrow ?_

 _\- Oui, bien que maintenant avec la nouvelle équipe, je ne porte la capuche que de temps en temps._

Felicity fut subjuguée.

 _\- Tu as reformé une équipe ?!_

 _\- Théa a décidé de ne plus porter sa capuche, Roy et Sara ne sont plus là, Digg travaille pour Argus…_

 _\- Attends… Quoi ?! Il ne m'a rien dit, Théa non plus…_

Oliver souffla à son tour. John et Théa savaient que Felicity revenait à Star City et ne lui ont rien dit. La jeune femme comprit la pensée de l'archer et dit :

 _\- Tu ne devais pas savoir. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai rompu tous les liens qui me retiennent à cette ville._

Oliver décida de changer de conversation et attaqua par ce qui l'embêtait un peu :

 _\- A voir cette bague, j'ai l'impression que les choses ont bougé dans ta vie._

 _\- Oui. Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours mais maintenant, je suis heureuse._

 _\- C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux,_ répondit vite le jeune homme.

L'informaticienne sourit malgré elle et se confia sur sa vie. Tout en l'écoutant, Oliver se promit de faire des recherches sur ce Nathan. Il voulait être sûr que la belle blonde était en sécurité.

 _\- Et toi ? Tu as refait ta vie ?_ demanda timidement Felicity.

Oliver sourit à moitié.

 _\- Je suis en couple depuis un an et demi avec Elena. Elle est, crois-le ou non, informaticienne, apparemment, j'ai un type de femme !_

Felicity ria amèrement mais ne le montra pas.

 _\- Elle sait pour… tes activités nocturnes ?_

 _\- Oui, d'ailleurs elle nous assiste au repère._

La jeune femme se sentit blessée ce que l'archer vit immédiatement.

 _\- Elle ne te remplacera jamais Felicity._

 _\- Tant que tu es heureux, ça me va_! répondit l'informaticienne d'un ton faux mais aucun des deux ne releva ça.

Le téléphone du jeune homme sonna, il fut obligé de répondre à l'écart de Felicity. La jeune femme se leva et alla payer les cafés. Elle mettait son manteau devant un Oliver qui revenait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _\- Tu t'en vas déjà ?_

 _\- Oui, on avait dit une discussion et tu es occupé Oliver, à tous les niveaux_.

Felicity s'arrêta et s'excusa de cette phrase en rougissant. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ?!

Elle finissait de prendre son sac et l'archer lui dit :

 _\- Je dépose des roses blanches chaque mois sur sa tombe._

Felicity regarda vivement Oliver.

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais dû partir de cette ville après Darhk et auprès de Ra's tout court._

Ces aveux prirent la belle blonde de court. Elle se contenta de dire :

 _\- On se voit dans trois jours pour le contrat. »_

Felicity sortit du café à toute vitesse et se dirigea vers le parc attenant à la baie de Star City. Elle avait besoin d'air. Cette discussion avait été intense.

Ce qui l'avait surprise, c'était le fait qu'Oliver l'avait remplacé partout. Elle savait que cette pensée était égoïste mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

* * *

La jeune femme rentra une heure plus tard et retrouva une Théa occupée à cuisiner, John et Lyla étant là aussi. Felicity ne put se retenir devant tout le monde :

 _« Tu aurais pu me le dire que c'était Oliver le maire de Star City^^^_

La brunette n'eut même pas une once de gêne et en remuant la sauce, elle répondit :

 _\- Je voulais que vous vous voyez une fois pour toute. Et puis de toute façon maintenant profite de ta dernière soirée en notre compagnie._

Felicity alla saluer Lyla et dit :

 _\- Ton frère me fait rester trois jours de plus. Apparemment, il est indécis sur ce contrat^^ Mon cul !_

 _\- Ah, ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir…_ répliqua John.

L'informaticienne alla s'isoler dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche et se changer. Puis avant de descendre, elle appela son fiancé.

Nathan perçu l'agacement de sa belle :

 _\- Que se passe-t-il chérie ?_

Felicity ne cacha rien à son mec... il avait toujours su toute la vérité, même la vraie identité d'Oliver.

 _\- Il n'a pas le droit de te garder pendant trois jours en ville._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne nous reverrons qu'à la signature du contrat et si Oliver décide de la repousser, je partirais._

Un silence s'installa.

 _\- Tu veux que je vienne ?_ demanda Nathan, légèrement contrarié.

 _\- Non ne t'en fais pas_ , répondit Felicity en souriant. _John est là ce soir, Théa avait prévu une fête de départ mais ça va être sympa de passer un moment avec eux. Ils m'ont tellement manqué._

Le couple parla un moment, puis l'informaticienne descendit avec le sourire.

 _\- Alors quel est le menu de ce soir_ ?! »

Son enthousiasme se reflétait sur son visage. Ses amis le virent et furent contente pour elle.

* * *

Au même moment, Oliver briffait la nouvelle équipe et la patrouille se passa bien, malgré le fait que l'archer était ailleurs, ce que constata Elena.

Lorsqu'il revint au bunker (aménagé par Cisco), Elena attendit que le jeune home prenne une douche et qu'ils regagnent leur appartement.

 _« Oliver, est-ce que ça va ?_ T _u n'étais pas à 100% ce soir sur le terrain._

Le jeune homme se posa sur le canapé et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

 _\- Felicity est revenue pour quelques jours à Star City._

Elena ferma les yeux tellement la nouvelle la troublait. Oliver ne lui avait rien cacher de l'informaticienne et elle savait très bien que le jeune homme avait mis un bout de temps pour faire son chemin avec elle.

 _\- Ok. Vous avez parlé ?_

 _\- Oui. On a pris un café ensemble. Elle va rester jusqu'à la signature de son contrat pour le logiciel._

 _\- Attends, celui de reconnaissance facial hyper pointu que tu voulais pour la ville ?!_

Oliver hocha la tête affirmativement, puis quelque chose revint à la mémoire d'Elena. Elle demanda d'un air sec :

 _\- C'est toi qui devait approuver le contrat, pourquoi tu as repoussé ?_

L'archer répondit d'une voix désolée :

 _\- Il fallait que je lui parle._

 _\- Ce que tu as fait !_ répliqua d'un mauvais ton Elena.

L'informaticienne souffla et reprit ses affaires qu'elle venait de poser sur la table de l'entrée.

 _\- Je vais chez ma sœur, je ne veux pas parler d'elle avec toi ce soir ! Déjà qu'entre Green Arrow et la Mairie, on a du mal à se voir, alors ce soir, c'est de trop pour moi. »_

Oliver ne tenta même pas de rattraper sa petite amie. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de plus ? La nuit lui porterait conseil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Chers lecteurs, la suite, comme promis :D**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée**

* * *

Le lendemain d'une super soirée passée avec ses amis, Felicity se sentit bien mais se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de ces trois jours restants.

Lorsqu'elle descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec Théa elle entendit la voix de celle-ci :

 _« Elle ne va pas tarder à descendre, je peux vous servir un café ?_

 _\- Merci, vous êtes gentille._

 _\- On peut se tutoyer…_

Felicity dévala les escaliers et sauta dans les bras du beau Nathan (grand, brun, habillé simplement aujourd'hui, sa valise encore dans l'entrée) qui l'embrassa passionnément.

 _\- Je croyais que tu avais une réunion pour ton dossier…_

 _\- Rien n'est plus important que toi chérie. »_

Théa regarda Felicity et lui mima, pendant Nathan avait le dos tourné, que le jeune homme était canon, ce qui la fit rire.

* * *

Après un bon café et une discussion très agréable, Théa gagna son bureau, regarda son courrier et se rendit à une réunion organisée par son frère. Oliver semblait légèrement tendu et sa sœur lui fit remarqué lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau.

 _« On s'est disputé avec Elena…_

Théa leva les yeux au ciel. Elle détestait l'informaticienne qu'elle trouvait insidieuse concernant ses intentions envers Oliver.

 _\- Ne lève pas les yeux comme ça Speedy !_

 _\- Oh désolé, mais Elena et toi, vous vous disputez souvent d'après ce que j'entends…_

 _\- Là c'était différent,_ répliqua l'archer en se refrognant sur son fauteuil.

La brunette comprit :

 _\- Felicity ! Elle se sent menacée, je rêve ! Je trouve que tu es trop patient avec cette fille._

 _\- D'ailleurs, au lieu de me faire la morale, tu aurais pu me dire que Felicity était en ville !_

 _\- C'est marrant elle m'a dit la même chose hier soir^^^_

Oliver se redressa soudainement.

 _\- Elle t'a parlé de moi ?_

 _\- Elle m'a juste dit que vous aviez parlé ensemble et que tu la gardais captive en ville ! Sérieux frérot ! Trois jours, tu aurais pu faire mieux, d'autant plus que son fiancé est arrivé ce matin._

Le jeune homme serra ses poings malgré lui mais essaya d'adopter un ton calme, ce qui amusait franchement la brunette.

 _\- Il est comment ?_

 _\- Honnêtement, il est canon, brillant et surtout très amoureux de Felicity, donc si tu as un plan, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_

L'archer marqua une pause avant de dire :

 _\- Je ne ferais rien. Elle est heureuse maintenant._

 _\- Oh je t'en prie !_ s'exclama la jeune femme agacée. _Tu ne t'aies jamais demandé ce qu'une relation avec elle pouvait donner ?_

 _\- Tu sais que j'ai voulu qu'elle parte avec moi il y a quatre ans…_

 _\- Ouais alors ça c'était juste stupide ! Mais tu as trois jours pour imaginer ce que pourrait être ta vie avec elle, alors ne merde pas !_

 _\- Théa, je partage ma vie avec Elena désormais et Felicity est heureuse. Je ne compte rien détruire. J'ai fait de grosses erreurs qui m'ont couté mon temps avec elle et Lucy, c'est tout ce qu'i dire sur le sujet._

La brunette soupira d'un air las.

 _\- Comme tu veux mais pour moi, tu es en train de fuir le véritable amour de ta vie. Ah et j'ai invité Felicity et Nathan au bal de charité organisé ce soir par la mairie au profit de l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont venir mais au moins, tu es prévenu. »_

Oliver ne dit rien et laissa sa sœur aborder des thèmes pour les relations publiques.

Il n'attendait rien de ce soir. Il n'attendait rien tout court.

* * *

Felicity avait décidé, après une session de sexe endiablée, de faire faire un tour de la ville à son fiancé.

Evidemment, Nathan avait voulu se rendre sur la tombe de Lucy, chose indispensable pour lui. La jeune femme fixait d'un regard agacée les roses blanches apportées par l'archer.

Le beau brun remarque ce changement d'attitude et l'informaticienne s'expliqua.

 _« Oliver m'a dit qu'il déposait ces roses une fois par mois pour Lucy._

 _\- C'est tout à son honneur,_ constata le jeune homme.

 _\- Pourquoi il le fait ?!_ lâcher d'un seul coup Felicity _. Il n'était même pas là pour son enterrement, il n'était pas là tout court !_

Nathan pesa ses mots et dit :

 _\- Oliver a peut-être réalisé les choses et fait son deuil un peu plus tard. Ça a dû être un choc violent pour lui. Je sais qu'il n'était pas là pour vous deux mais de ce que j'ai compris, il est revenu assez vite en ville._

 _\- Ne parlons plus de ça tu veux bien ? »_ répliqua vite la belle blonde.

Nathan voyait bien que ce retour en ville n'était plus anodin et qu'il fallait que sa fiancée fasse la paix avec son passé avant son départ.

Il passa un coup de fil à Théa qui lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone en cas de besoin. Le jeune homme était bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa fiancée se faire violence avec son passé.

* * *

La soirée arriva vite et Nathan attendit Felicity après sa douche. Il s'était habillé très élégamment. Et une robe de soirée rose pâle était posée sur le lit.

 _« On va diner dans un restaurant chic_ ? demanda une Felicity très guillerette.

 _\- Pas exactement._

Nathan parla de son projet. La belle blonde refusa d'abord catégoriquement. Puis le jeune homme avança un argument qui fit mouche.

 _\- Dans quelques temps, nous allons nous marier. Tu sais tout de moi, et moi de toi. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'avant de repartir de cette ville, tu devrais te réconcilier avec ton passé. Je ne te demande pas de faire ami-ami avec Oliver mais de t'amuser à cette soirée avec tes amis, de montrer que finalement, même si Oliver sera présent ce soir, cela ne sera pas grave par ce que je serais à tes côtés._

Felicity souffla et prit la robe entre les ses mains avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Nathan.

 _\- Tu sais que tu es très persuasif !_

 _\- Je le sais miss Smoak ! »_ répondit Nathan avec un sourire espiègle.

* * *

Oliver avait réussi à convaincre Elena de l'accompagner à ce bal de charité.

L'exercice n'avait pas été simple. Elena était une femme passionnée, et impulsive. Après une bonne heure à ramper devant elle, la jeune femme avait enfin accepté de venir. Elle portait une robe noire en fourreau qui la sublimait, ses cheveux bruns aux reflets noisettes étant attachés en un chignon lâche.

La jeune femme savait très bien faire illusion, ce que n'appréciait pas toujours l'archer et encore moins Théa. Les trois jeunes gens étaient dans la même limousine, Elena restant très froide et ne parlant pas beaucoup.

Elena préféra jeter un œil à son programme du bunker qu'elle avait confié à Dinah, nouvelle recrue de l'archer. Théa regarda son frère d'un air explicite, puis ils arrivèrent à destination.

D'un seul coup, Elena se mit à sourire une fois sortie de la voiture, se collant à Oliver comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre de frustration avant de remettre son masque de maire heureux.

La salle de réception de la mairie était magnifiquement décorée de rose et de doré. Des photos de nouveaux nés, et de patients vainqueurs de leur combat contre la maladie étaient affichées.

Oliver avait tenue non seulement à ce que les médecins de l'hôpital soient conviés mais aussi ces patients. Théa partit à ce moment-là rejoindre une collègue pour s'inquiéter du bon déroulement de la soirée.

L'archer et sa belle allèrent saluer le bras droit d'Oliver : le capitaine Lance.

 _« Tu as fait du bon boulot Oliver !_

 _\- Merci Quentin._

Elena fit un grand sourire forcé à Lance qui l'avait remarqué mais se contenta de lui sourire sincèrement. Ils commencèrent à discuter de dossiers importants jusqu'à ce que…

 _\- Oh putain !_ s'exclama un Quentin désarçonné en regardant pardessus le couple qui se retourna.

Felicity, revêtue de sa belle robe de cocktail rose pâle faisait son entrée au bras de Nathan qui regardait la décoration de la salle, émerveillé.

Quentin fit signe au couple de se joindre à eux, pendant qu'Elena essayait de contenir sa jalousie.

Felicity reçut un baise main de Lance et fit es présentations.

Nathan semblait impressionné par Oliver mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Elena par contre, fit le strict minimum ce qui agaça l'archer.

 _\- Très belle réception_ , fit remarquer Nathan à ce dernier.

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Et vous n'avez pas encore entendu son discours ! Cet homme est parfait_ , lança Elena en se collant à Oliver en lançant des éclairs à une Felicity un peu décontenancée.

 _\- Je n'en doute pas,_ répondit la belle blonde avant de dire : _nous allons nous servir un verre en attendant ton discours. Bonne soirée à vous trois._

Felicity préférait s'extraire de cette situation au plus vite. Le discours, un verre, une ou deux parlotes et ils seraient vite de retour à l'appartement de Théa.

 _\- Plutôt piquante cette Elena_ , fit remarquer Nathan en tendant une coupe de champagne à sa belle.

 _\- Tout à fait le style d'Oliver. Des femmes autoritaires^^^_

Le couple éclata de rire et retrouvèrent John qui était venu soutenir Oliver ce soir.

L'heure du discours avait sonné et Oliver fut appelé à rejoigne l'estrade. Il s'éclaircit la voix :

 _\- Chers habitants de Star City, médecins ainsi que patients courageux et victorieux, je tenais à vous remercier d'être venu ce soir à notre bal de charité annuel qui va permettre à l'hôpital d'améliorer les soins liés à la qualité de vie des patients. Le docteur Lee qui m'a aidé à mettre au point ce gala il y a trois ans, va vous détailler les actions mise en œuvre par la ville._

Le Dr Lee, non loin de la retraite, s'avança aves le micro. Felicity reconnu immédiatement le médecin et porta sa main à sa bouche de surprise.

 _\- Fel, ça va ?_ demanda Nathan qui voyait le trouble de la jeune femme.

 _\- C'est, c'est le médecin qui s'est occupé de Lucy._

 _\- Depuis trois ans, Mr le maire nous a aidé à sauver des milliers de vies grâce au fonds débloqués par la ville et ses donations régulières. Les services furent restructurés et une grande donation au profit de l'aile pédiatrique a permis de faire venir des spécialistes en néonatalogie qui, avec leur savoir-faire et leurs connaissances, ont aidés à venir en aide à plusieurs nouveau-né très prématurés._

Un diaporama défila à cet instant avec des photos de bébé et d'enfants.

 _\- Jane, qui était née avec quatre mois d'avance a pu, grâce à l'intervention de Mr le Maire et de la ville, se battre et survivre. Elle a un an depuis une semaine comme vous le voyez sur cette photo."_

Le Dr Lee continua de montrer ce que la ville avez changer dans les différents services de l'hôpital mais Felicity n'écoutait plus rien.

Elle demanda à Nathan de l'excuser un moment et alla se réfugier dans une salle vide. L'émotion était grande chez la jeune femme et la douleur aussi.

Peut-être que si Lucy aurait eu tout ça, elle serait en vie, et elle et Oliver…

Des coups de feu retentirent d'un seul coup ce qui fouetta le sang de la belle blonde.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Chers lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, aux guest à qui je ne peux répondre et à LulzimeVelioska, olicity-love, Bdbouchra, Evy 47, sissi, ophelie aurore Scott et Angy. Vous êtes supers et je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise.**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée. :D**

* * *

Felicity reprit ses esprits et à l'aide de son téléphone, elle réussit à hacker les vidéos de surveillance dans la salle de réception.

Un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes avait fait irruption dans la salle, déterminé à faire des dégâts. La seule chose qu'elle put faire était de déclencher une alerte au commissariat sur la situation avant de se faire repérer par un des hommes qui l'empoigna.

Heureusement, il n'avait rien vu de la manœuvre de la belle blonde, et en moins d'une demi-heure les choses avaient été maitrisées avec succès par cette nouvelle équipe de justiciers formée par Oliver.

Felicity et Nathan furent conduits au nouveau repère par Elena sur la demande d'Oliver qui allait bientôt rentrer de la mairie. La jeune femme leur fit faire le tour et présenta les nouveaux membres de l'équipe.

Felicity était impressionnée par toute cette installation et Elena lui dit :

 _« Barry et Cisco nous ont aider, ils sont géniaux !_

L'informaticienne se sentait si étrangère tout à coup à tout ça.

 _\- Alors les soirs tu faisais le genre de chose que l'on a vu tout à l'heure ?! C'est formidable et très imprudent chérie !_ sortit Nathan avec un sourire bienveillant, curieux de tout ce qui se montrait devant lui.

 _\- Oui, mais on n'avait pas une telle installation avant…_

 _\- Mais maintenant oui,_ termina Elena d'un air mauvais comme si elle était en compétition.

 _\- Et avec ton seul téléphone tu as sauvé les personnes de la réception,_ dit une voix familière derrière eux.

Oliver venait de franchir l'ascenseur avec John et se dirigea vers Felicity en posant sa main sur son bras :

 _\- Tu n'es pas blessée_?! demanda l'archer inquiet à la belle blonde.

 _\- Non, mais toi, j'ai l'impression, viens par-là, je vais te soigner…_

 _\- Je vais le faire, merci,_ trancha Elena sur la défensive.

Felicity recula légèrement vexée.

 _\- Oui bien sûr, désolée, ce sont les vieilles habitudes… Rentrons,_ finit par dire l'informaticienne à Nathan.

Le couple partit sous le regard gêné d'Oliver. Elena prenait un malin plaisir à nettoyer sa plaie sans ménagement, quitte à lui faire mal physiquement.

 _\- C'était quoi ce geste tout à l'heure quand t'es rentré ?! Et puis merci ! Moi aussi je vais bien, mais apparemment elle compte plus à tes yeux que moi._

 _\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai…_ commença Oliver.

 _\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle est partout et toi, ça ne te dérange pas ! ça y est tu es soigné !_ dit la jeune femme en s'éloignant et partant pour prendre l'air.

L'équipe avait sans le vouloir assisté à cet échange houleux, ce qui agaça profondément l'archer.

 _\- Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ?!_ hurla-t-il avant de se reprendre. _Désolé et merci pour le coup de main ce soir, on se voit demain._

John resta et s'avança vers l'archer :

 _\- Et ben Elena n'a pas l'air ravie de voir ton ex en ville…_

 _\- Je sais… mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse._

 _\- Elena te tient trop en laisse mec_ , lança Digg qui eut le droit à un regard menaçant d'Oliver. _C'est vrai, depuis que vous êtes ensemble, elle ne te laisse pas respirer deux secondes. Je sais qu'elle donne le change au repère mais tu verrais comme elle parle aux recrues…_

 _\- Elena ne mérite pas un jugement comme ça. Je la connais mieux que personne. Elle est juste protectrice._

John s'accouda au mur.

 _\- Théa aussi n'arrête pas de me parler de Felicity mais on a refait notre vie, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire ou faire,_ dit le jeune homme.

 _\- Alors j'ai une dernière question pour toi : pourquoi avoir parler en premier à Felicity en arrivant alors qu'Elena était aussi à la mairie ce soir ? »_

Cette fois-ci, Oliver ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre car il n'avait pas la réponse lui-même.

* * *

Après une bonne douche, Felicity rejoignait au lit Nathan qui était songeur. Elle se blottit contre lui.

 _« Quelle soirée !_ dit-elle d'une voix gênée avant de tourner sa tête pour mieux voir celle de son fiancé. _Ça va ?_

 _\- Oui,_ mentit le beau brun. _Et toi ? Il faut dire qu'Elena n'a pas été très accueillante au repère…enfin tout court…_

 _\- Oui c'est vrai mais au final, je peux la comprendre. Et je lui présenterais mes excuses demain. Après tout, c'est moi qui débarque dans son univers, dans sa vie avec Oliver, donc normal qu'elle se sente en danger…_

 _\- Parce que la menace est réelle ?_ demanda Nathan soudainement crispé.

Felicity se releva soudainement, choquée de cette question.

 _\- Bien sûr que non,_ répondit la jeune femme en prenant la main de son homme. _Oliver et moi on a un passé compliqué et qui nous liera forcément à vie de par notre fille, mais ce chapitre est terminé et dans quelques temps, toi et moi nous allons en ouvrir un nouveau._

Nathan se releva et embrassa la belle blonde avant de sortir spontanément :

 _\- Marions-nous le plus vite possible._

Felicity resta sans voix et Nathan en profita pour lui exposer ses raisons et son idée.

 _\- Depuis ma demande, on n'a pas arrêté de repousser le mariage à cause de nos boulots mais ce soir j'ai vraiment eu la peur de ma vie, la peur de te perdre à tout jamais sans avoir eu l'occasion de te dire les vœux que j'ai déjà en tête pour ce jour merveilleux._

 _\- Mais un mariage ça ne s'organise pas comme ça, enfin un grand mariage comme tu le souhaites…_

 _\- On peut le faire chérie, je le sais et nos mères n'attendent que ça._

Felicity rigola à cette remarque et gigota un moment avant de dire :

 _\- Tu suggères qu'on se marie quand ?_

Nathan prit son téléphone pour avoir son agenda sous la main.

 _\- Dans un mois. En plus ça coïncide avec notre anniversaire de rencontre. Qu'en dis-tu ? ça serait parfait !_

Felicity eut une minute de flottement.

 _\- J'aimerais avoir un ou deux jours de réflexion avant si ça ne te dérange pas Nathan._

 _\- Oh…_ répondit Nathan très déçu que sa proposition ne soit pas acceptée immédiatement.

Il aimait tellement cette femme. La belle blonde se pencha pour l'embrasser.

 _\- Tu sais comment je fonctionne chéri. Laisse-moi juste un ou deux jours._

 _\- Pas plus !_ répondit Nathan en caressant l'informaticienne d'un regard flamboyant avant de glisser sa main dans le short de Felicity qui rougit de désir. _Après tu ne pourras plus dire non. »_

La suite de la nuit fut que passion pour l'It Girl.

* * *

Le lendemain, la jeune femme trouva le lit vide avec une note sur l'oreiller de son chéri.

« **Mon amour, je préfère rentrer à Portland pour te laisser tes deux jours de réflexion. Reviens moi vite. Je t'aime – Nathan »**

Felicity avait oublier la requête formulée par Nathan hier et se sentit oppressée. Pourtant elle était heureuse avec lui depuis leur rencontre.

C'est donc l'air distrait que l'informaticienne rejoignit la cuisine où Théa buvait un café.

 _« La nuit a été courte j'ai l'impression^^_ lança Théa d'un air canaille.

 _\- Un peu._

 _\- Ça va ? Mr beau gosse, ton fiancé est parti il y a une heure. Pas de problème ?_

 _\- Non au contraire,_ répondit doucement la blondinette _. Il me donne le reste du séjour pour réfléchir à quelque chose…_

 _\- Oh, tu veux m'en dire plus ?_

 _\- Non, pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Par contre, peux-tu me dire où bosse Elena s'il te plait ? J'aimerais venir lui présenter mes excuses pour hier soir au repère…_

Théa leva les yeux, exaspérée.

 _\- Ok…Pourquoi ce roulement d'yeux Théa ?!_

 _\- C'est à cette garce de te présenter des excuses Felicity._

L'informaticienne était surprise de l'attitude de la jeune sœur d'Oliver.

 _\- Théa !_

 _\- Ecoute Felicity. Depuis leur rencontre, Elena est une vraie sangsue collée à mon frère. Elle est très égocentrique et très jalouse, même de ma relation avec mon grand frère ! Tu sais qu'elle m'a suggéré de moins venir à l'appart ? Et alors avec l'équipe et John, elle est odieuse !_

Felicity leva sa main pour calmer Théa.

 _\- Théa, Oliver a l'air d'aimer Elena et ça a l'air très sérieux entre eux. Tu as parlé à ton frère de tout ça ?_

 _\- Oui mais il ne veut rien savoir et le pire c'est que même John sait que mon grand frère n'est pas pleinement heureux._

La belle blonde eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des aiguilles dans le cœur mais prit sur elle. Puis essaya de se raisonner.

 _\- Je ne sais pas tout de ce qu'il se passe entre Oliver et Elena et je préfère que cela reste ainsi. Ton frère prend ses propres décisions Théa. Si vraiment cela se passe ainsi, John et toi devriez le raisonner mais…3…2…1… pour l'instant je veux juste une adresse pour trouver Elena._

 _\- Et ben bon courage avec cette conne, tu vas en avoir besoin ! »_

Felicity ne dit rien et promit à Théa de la rejoindre pour le déjeuner en ville. Elle avait totalement oublié qu'Elena travaillait pour Oliver mais heureusement, elle serait dans son autre bureau, extérieur à la mairie aujourd'hui.

Une fois arrivée à destination, la belle blonde souffla un bon coup avant de franchir la porte du bureau où Elena l'attendait… prête pour le combat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Chers lecteurs, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fanfic que j'adore.**

 **J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne après-midi :D**

* * *

Lorsqu'Elena entendit à travers l'interphone que Felicity Smoak désirait lui parler, elle crut à un canular… pourtant une minute plus tard, Felicity se trouvait devant elle.

La brunette canalisa toute l'envie qu'elle avait de frapper le visage de l'ex de son mec pour essayait de montrer à quel point elle l'avait remplacé. Enfin ex était un grand mot.

Elle regardait Felicity balayer d'un regard admiratif son bureau avant de s'arrêter sur elle. Elena souriait d'un air de défi.

 _« Que me vaut ta visite ?_

Felicity sentait toute l'hostilité amenée par Elena à cet instant et décida de réciter le discours qu'elle s'était mis en tête depuis ce matin.

 _\- Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi Elena. Je ne suis que de passage jusqu'à demain._

Elena ricana. Felicity se concentra sur la fin de son discours.

 _\- Je ne suis en aucun cas là pour m'interposer entre Oliver et toi…_

 _\- Oh vraiment ?!_ lança la brunette sur un ton acide _. Parce que depuis que tu es là c'est l'enfer ! Oliver a décalé exprès ton foutu contrat pour pouvoir te parler et depuis je le vois bien, il ne_ _pense qu'à toi ! Pourtant vous n'avez jamais été ensemble et honnêtement, je vaux mieux que toi !_

Felicity reçu une douche froide. Effectivement, Théa avait raison, cette fille est une garce ! Seulement, ce n'était plus son problème désormais…

 _\- Ok… tu vois j'étais venue m'excuser mais je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi fière et méchante que toi ! Je me demande comment Oliver peut ressentir quelque chose pour toi…_

Elena s'avança d'un air menaçant :

 _\- Il aime les femmes fortes et tu n'es qu'une moins que rien de petite informaticienne qui n'a même pas été capable de maintenir en vie son propre bébé…_

 _\- Ça suffit !_ hurla Oliver derrière les deux jeunes femmes, choqué des propos formulés par sa copine.

Mais à cette instant, Felicity s'avança vers Elena et la gifla à la faire tomber au sol.

 _\- Ne parles plus jamais de ma fille ! »_

L'informaticienne n'entendit plus rien autour d'elle et partit à toute vitesse du bureau. Elle repoussa le déjeuner avec Théa, préférant aller canaliser sa rage en allant à la piscine.

Depuis son arrivée à Portland, la natation l'aidait à se calmer lorsque cela n'allait pas. Seulement quelques minutes se transformèrent en heures.

Felicity rentra en fin d'après-midi. Heureusement pour elle, Théa n'était pas encore rentrée. La jeune femme en profita pour téléphoner à Nathan et lui parla de sa conversation avec Elena.

Après une bonne heure au téléphone, la belle blonde alla prendre une douche, se demandant pourquoi elle avait voulu revenir ici.

Lorsqu'elle descendit Théa rentrait… avec Oliver sur ses talons, qui la fixa tandis qu'elle posait les pieds sur le sol du salon.

* * *

 _« Felicity, je suis désolé pour ce qu'Elena t'a dit ce matin, ce n'était pas…_

 _\- Laisse tomber, ok !_ répliqua sèchement la blondinette tout en gagnant le réfrigérateur pour se prendre une bouteille d'eau.

 _\- Quand je pense que tu l'as giflé !_ ajouta une Théa très contente que cela se soit passé.

 _\- Je n'aurais pas dû,_ ajouta doucement Felicity.

Théa s'éclipsa pour laisser Oliver et Felicity discuter.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Elena est une fille gentille…_

 _\- Tu es sûr qu'on parle de la même femme Oliver ?! Ce qu'elle m'a dit…_

 _\- Elle a agi sur le coup de l'impulsivité c'est tout._

Felicity n'en revenait pas de voir Oliver aussi docile.

 _\- Depuis quand tu t'aplatis devant une femme ou qui que ce soit d'ailleurs ?! Es-tu au moins heureux ?! Parce que John et Théa n'ont pas l'air du même avis._

 _\- Tu ne connais pas Elena alors ne me donne pas de leçons de morale. Et puis quand je suis revenu à Star City pour m'excuser de mon attitude, tu étais partie…_

La blondinette explosa :

 _\- C'est toi qui m'a laissé Oliver ! TU as rejoint la Ligue pour sauver Théa, je ne discute pas les raisons ici. Mais on aurait pu te faire sortir !_

 _\- TU m'as caché ta grossesse !_

 _\- Pour protéger notre enfant et j'étais sûr que tu reviendrais un jour, je l'ai toujours su mais te voir en assassin, c'était horrible !_

 _\- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! A cause de ça je n'ai pas pu connaitre notre fille. J'aurais été prêt à tout pour vous deux ! Je serais revenu._

 _\- Et ben ça n'a pas été le cas et on a tous avancé ! Mais pitié, Elena te contrôle comme une chose !_

 _\- Au moins elle, elle est là pour moi et ne m'a pas abandonné !_ hurla l'archer en pleurant.

Felicity recula, surprise par l'émotivité de l'archer.

 _\- On n'a jamais été un couple Oliver et lorsque tu es parti tu m'as brisé le cœur. Je t'aimais tellement. J'aurais tout donner pour toi. C'est toi qui nous a laissé aucune chance._

Théa apparut dans le décor pour tenter d'apaiser la discussion :

 _\- Ok, on va tous se détendre une minute…_

 _\- Il n'y a plus rien à dire,_ termina Felicity qui sentait son sang bouillir, le cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine. _J'annule le contrat avec Star City et je repars ce soir. C'était une perte de temps de revenir. J'ai un mariage à préparer…_

 _\- Quoi ?!_ demandèrent le frère et la sœur.

 _\- Nathan et moi on se marie dans un mois. »_

* * *

L'archer avait évité les appels et sollicitation d'Elena toute la journée. Il n'avait jamais vu sa petite amie se montrer aussi méchante et agressive envers un de ses proches.

 _Nathan et moi on ne se marie dans un mois…_ cette phrase hantait le jeune homme depuis qu'il était venu au repère le soir même.

 _« Oliver._

Le jeune homme tourna sa tête et aperçut Elena qui osait à peine s'avancer. Elena semblait avoir passer une aussi mauvaise journée que lui.

 _\- Je suis désolée de m'être énervé à ce point-là mais la présence de Felicity me fait perdre la tête._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne sera plus un problème, elle est partie en fin d'après-midi. Le contrat est annulé._

 _\- Oh »,_ s'exclama la brunette très surprise de ce changement de plan assez agréable pour elle.

Le silence s'installa entre le couple. L'archer profita de l'absence de ses amis et collègues pour mettre les choses au clair avec sa petite amie. Celle-ci ne broncha à aucune des remarques formulées par Oliver. Elle savait qu'elle avait franchi la limite aujourd'hui et ne voulait pas que cela ruine son couple.

La patrouille se passa plutôt bien malgré le fait qu'Oliver soit un peu dans la lune mais il avait entendu Elena présenter des excuses à tout le monde y comprit John et Théa plus tôt dans la soirée et cela l'avait rassuré sur le plan personnel.

Elena ne s'était pas sentie à l'aise avec Felicity dans les parages, fin de l'histoire.

Pourtant ce même soir dans son lit, Oliver pensait à Felicity. Elle allait se marier. L'archer ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il imaginait, le cœur serré, la belle blonde en robe blanche dans une allée, s'avancer radieusement vers un homme… qui n'était pas lui. Et ça le faisait chier.

Ce rêve il le ferait souvent les prochains jours.

* * *

 _« Mon bébé, rose blanche ou orchidées ? Felicity ?! Tu m'écoutes ?!_

Deux semaines avant le mariage, Felicity discutait des préparatifs avec sa mère Donna et sa future belle-mère Joy.

Seulement, choisir tous ces artifices n'était pas pour elle.

 _\- Euh, tu disais quoi maman ?_

 _\- Tu vas bien chérie ?_ demanda Donna à sa fille qu'elle entraina en dehors de la boutique du fleuriste pour prendre l'air.

Felicity secoua la tête et plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage.

 _\- Oui maman, ça va._

 _\- Non, Felicity Megan Smoak, ne me mens pas ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?!_

 _\- Ce… ça va trop vite ! Et choisir des fleurs, des menus ce n'est pas mon truc !_

La blondinette rougit : c'était la première fois qu'elle formulait sa crainte à haute voix.

 _\- Pourtant tu aimes Nathan non ?!_

 _\- Oui bien sûr maman !_

 _\- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble et fiancés donc, ce mariage n'est juste que la consécration de votre amour._

La jeune femme respira fort et dit à sa mère :

 _\- Tu as raison. C'était juste un moment panique de la future mariée ! Retournons-y. »_

* * *

Ce même jour, Théa reçut en même temps que John un faire part de mariage. John avait décidé de ne rien dire à son meilleur ami, mais bien sûr, Théa mit les pieds dans le plat.

 _« Speedy. Tu es en avance pour la conférence de … qu'est-ce c'est ?_ demanda Oliver à sa sœur qui avait jeter d'un air furieux le faire part de mariage sur le bureau du maire.

 _\- Elle se marie vraiment ! C'est dans deux semaines, le samedi. Je rigolais quand je lui disais que je voulais un faire-part !_

L'archer prit avec soin l'enveloppe et lu le faire part d'une main qui se mit soudainement à trembler.

 _\- Tu aurais pu arrêter tout ça quand elle est venue ! Mais non !_

 _\- J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie Speedy._

 _\- Putain mais ouvre les yeux ! La femme de ta vie va se marier à un autre !_

 _\- Ça suffit Speedy !_ hurla Oliver en se levant de son bureau. _Entre Felicity et moi il n'y a jamais rien eu de sérieux…_

Théa s'approcha de son frère et lui mit une baffe.

 _\- Il y a eu Lucy je te rappelle ! Ma nièce ! Alors oui, elle était le produit d'une seule nuit mais de ce que John et Roy m'ont raconté, il y a eu des années de jeu du chat et de la souris entre vous et vraiment, je ne t'ai jamais vu te comporter avec autant de cœur qu'avec elle ! Tu ne le vois peut-être pas, mais avec Elena tu es comme toutes les autres avant. Tu es éteint !_

La tirade de la jeune sœur de l'archer le mit K.O.

Toutes ces années à vouloir fuir cette vie possible avec son It Girl…

 _\- En tout cas, je vais aller à ce satané mariage et je prie pour que tu te bouges quand même avant. On a qu'un seul grand amour dans notre vie. Pour toi, j'ai cru que c'était Laurel mais après avoir côtoyer Felicity, je sais que c'est elle. Ne gâche pas tout une deuxième fois ! »_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Chers lecteurs, suite à un review d'une lectrice perplexe, j'ai décidé de vous publier un autre chapitre aujourd'hui.**

 **Je tiens à préciser à cette lectrice qu'évidemment cette Fanfic est sur un Olicity. Je ne me casserais pas la tête sur trois autres chapitres si le mariage de Felicity allait se passer sans encombres…**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne fin de weekend :D**

* * *

Felicity finissait de régler un ou deux détails au boulot avant le grand weekend lorsque l'impensable se produisit. Oliver se tenait devant elle à l'entrée de son bureau, tout comme il y a sept ans.

 _« Oliver ?!_

 _\- Alors tu vas vraiment te marier…_

La jeune femme crut halluciné et commença à se parler à elle-même.

 _\- Oh Felicity Smoak, tu dérailles si tu crois voir Oliver dans ton bureau, ce n'est pas…_

L'archer s'approcha doucement et lui toucha l'épaule de sa main.

 _\- Tu ne rêves pas. Je suis vraiment à Portland. J'avais une réunion avec un client et je me suis dit que j'avais venir te voir pour m'excuser._

L'informaticienne ouvrit de grands yeux _._

 _\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tout ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois chez Théa. C'était il y a longtemps et malgré tout, j'aimerais que tu me considères comme ton ami._

Un silence s'imposa et Oliver souriait :

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Non, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi silencieuse. C'est étrange._

Felicity éclata de rire.

 _\- Je te signale que j'arrive à être silencieuse quand il le faut. Sinon pour ce qu'on s'est dit, c'est oublié. Alors je suppose que Théa et John sont arrivés ?_

 _\- Oui, Speedy m'as envoyé un message tout à l'heure. Elle a hâte de te voir._

 _\- Moi aussi, ça fait du bien d'avoir mes amis de Star City au mariage. En quatre ans je me suis fait des amies ici… mais ce n'est pas la même chose._

Oliver sentit une note de tristesse dans la voix de la jeune femme.

 _\- Tu as un petit temps à nous accorder à John Théa et moi ? On s'est dit qu'avant le grand weekend, tu pourrais venir trainer avec nous une dernière fois._

 _\- Je ne sais pas Oliver, j'ai beaucoup de détails à régler. Je ne savais pas qu'un mariage était aussi chiant à organiser ! J'appellerais Théa un peu plus tard pour vous dire ça._

L'archer était déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre l'It Girl lui-même.

 _\- Ok, ça marche. En tout cas ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de te voir ce soir. »_

* * *

Felicity passa chez le pâtissier et alla essayer une dernière fois sa robe de mariée avant de rentrer chez Nathan et elle. La jeune femme trouva un mot de Neil sur le répondeur, le frère de son fiancé :

 _« Fel, c'est Niel, ça claque ?! Juste pour te dire que je t'emprunte mon frérot pour ce soir jusqu'à demain. Ce n'est pas la mort, vous vous verrez assez après le mariage ! A plus belle-sœur ! »_

La belle blonde rigola toute seule dans l'appartement vide. Neil était un bon vivant et très blagueur. C'est sûr : Nathan allait bien s'éclater ce jeudi soir !

Elle pensait au fait qu'Oliver soit là. C'était quand même bizarre qu'il se retrouve en ville juste avant le weekend du mariage. Après un casse-tête de malade, la belle blonde se décida à rejoindre Théa, John et l'archer pour une dernière soirée.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse la paix avec son passé comme lui avait dit Nathan. Elle prit quelque chose dans son dressing qu'elle mit dans son sac et partit les rejoindre pour une soirée inoubliable, mais ça, Felicity ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

 _(Dans un Big Belly Burger de portland, le soir même…)_

Oliver, John et Théa venaient de se poser à une table.

 _« J'ai hâte de voir Felicity_ ! lança Théa toute guillerette.

 _\- J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas parler chiffons toute la soirée,_ sortit John discrètement à Oliver qui souriait.

 _\- Ma sœur adore les mariages donc…_

Oliver s'était arrêté d'un coup car Felicity arrivait enfin avec un grand sourire dans une robe bleu et blanche fluide. Théa se jeta sur elle et une fois les commandes passées, la brunette attaqua son plan.

 _\- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois avec nous ce soir._

 _\- La team Arrow d'origine réunie_ , compléta Digg.

Felicity souriait timidement.

 _\- Oui c'est assez cool,_ répondit-elle.

 _\- Je n'étais pas là au tout début mais j'ai hâte que vous me racontiez des souvenirs. Genre votre rencontre chacun, la formation de l'équipe, la création du repère trop top. Enfin l'ancien, celui d'Elena j'en ai fait le tour._

Oliver, Felicity et John s'exécutèrent dans cet exercice de mémoire. Oliver ne mentionnait pratiquement que des souvenirs avec Felicity et vice versa. John souriait en coin à Théa. La brunette avait mis dans le mille.

Les ventres prêts pour une glace en bordure d'un parc, les amis parlaient de Star City après avoir évoqué longuement le mariage qui faisait froncer les sourcils de l'archer.

 _\- Alors Théa, tu n'as pas amené de cavaliers ? Roy n'est pas venu ?_

 _\- Je t'avoue qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses en ville et je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ? Beaucoup de choses en ville ? Un nouvel ennemi ?!_

Oliver, sa sœur et John se regardèrent puis c'est l'archer qui parla :

 _\- On a affronté un ennemi assez coriace. Mais maintenant le pire est passé._

 _\- Bon, vous me rassurez. C'est vrai que depuis un petit moment, je ne regarde plus l'actualité à Star City. J'ai tellement peur pour vous tous même si votre équipe est génial…qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!_

 _\- L'équipe n'est plus,_ lança un Oliver, le regard plein de tristesse et de culpabilité.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Felicity posa sa main sur le bras de l'archer, très inquiète.

 _\- Comment ça elle n'existe plus ?!_

 _\- John est à A.R.G.U.S., Théa ne revêtit plus son costume depuis quelque temps déjà et les recrues ont formé leur propre équipe…avec Elena._

 _\- Attend ! Ta copine, Elena ?!_ Demanda l'It Girl scandalisée.

 _\- Ex-copine,_ s'empressa de répondre Théa.

Felicity continuait de fixer le jeune homme sans pour autant enlever sa main. La nouvelle l'inquiétait.

 _\- Mais s'il n'y a plus d'équipe, tu es juste maire, ce n'est pas trop dur ?_

Oliver se tourna vers la jeune femme.

 _\- Apparemment tu n'as vraiment pas lu les journaux… j'ai démissionné. J'ai passé le relais à Lance, je ne suis plus Maire._

Felicity se sentit triste pour Oliver. Après tout, elle avait l'impression de le connaitre par cœur et savait que ce changement devait le ronger.

 _\- Je suis tellement désolée pour toi Oliver._

 _\- Oh, tu n'as pas à l'être. Les choses changent c'est tout._

 _\- Mais c'est une grande partie de ta vie !_

 _\- Apparemment cette quête devait se faire seul._

Un silence gêné apparut et Théa l'exploita en donnant un léger coup à John.

 _\- Finalement, je ne suis pas partante pour cette glace, je vais regagner l'hôtel._

 _\- Je t'accompagne,_ ajouta subitement John _. Lyla va pas tarder à vouloir qu'on Skype avec le petit. On se voit au mariage._

Les deux partirent très vite sous les regards un peu agacés de Felicity et Oliver.

 _\- Et ben ce n'était pas très subtil_ ^^^lança Felicity en rigolant, les joues rosies d'embarras.

 _\- Effectivement._

 _\- Bon, toujours partant pour la glace ?_

L'archer fit un petit sourire.

 _\- Pourquoi pas ! C'est un bon glacier ?_

 _\- Mon dieu ! C'est le meilleur ! Suis-moi, après on y ira se poser près du parc pour que tu m'expliques ce plan à la « je vais m'en sortir tout seul » !_

Après un arrêt chez le glacier, Felicity conduisit Oliver vers son coin préféré du parc où le fleuve s'étendait devant eux.

 _\- C'est beau ici,_ fit remarquer le jeune homme.

 _\- C'est mon coin préféré. Je viens souvent ici quand j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ou quand…_

Les mots de la blondinette restèrent suspendus dans l'air quelques instants, puis elle dit tranquillement :

 _\- Quand Lucy me manque._

Oliver vrilla sa tête très vite vers une Felicity qui regardait vers le rivage. Elle avait l'air si apaisée…et belle, pensa-t-il.

Felicity reprit ses esprits et détourna la conversation :

 _\- Alors, tu préfères mettre la capuche en solo… C'est dangereux Oliver…_

 _\- Ça ne change pas du tout début._

L'informaticienne rigola sur un air sarcastique.

 _\- Oui, enfin je te signale que la première fois que j'ai découvert qui tu étais, ta mère t'avait tiré dessus et tu as failli mourir dans ma voiture de location^^^_

Cette fois-ci, c'est Oliver qui posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

 _\- Felicity Smoak vous m'avez sauvé la vie ce jour-là._

 _\- Mais de rien monsieur Queen^^_

 _\- Monsieur Queen était mon père^^^_

Les deux éclatèrent de rire avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

 _\- Je te fais la promesse d'être prudent._

Seulement, Felicity sentait la peur l'envahir. Une peur qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. Une peur irrationnelle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire à cet instant.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Felicity, après tout, tu débute un nouveau chapitre de ta vie ce weekend._

Felicity cessa de sourire. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait oublié.

 _\- Le mariage._

 _\- Oui. J'ai une seule question en tant qu'ami,_ commença par dire le jeune homme _. Ce Nathan, il te rend heureuse ?_

 _\- Nathan est formidable._

Oliver eut un sourire crispé puis Felicity posa sa main sur sa joue.

 _\- Oliver, j'entame peut-être un nouveau chapitre de ma vie mais je ne t'oublierai jamais. Comment le pourrais-je ?!_

L'archer fut touché puis regarda la belle blonde sortir une petite boite de son sac.

 _\- Avant de venir manger, j'ai cherché quelque chose dans mon armoire que j'ai gardé précieusement durant ces dernières années et tu as le droit de voir. Ce sont des choses sur notre fille, je sais que tu n'étais pas là mais j'espère que ses souvenirs te feront plaisir…_

 _\- Je veux les découvrir avec toi Felicity. Je veux faire ça avec toi ce soir,_ dit spontanément l'archer.

 _\- Il se fait tard Oliver… J'ai tellement de chose à régler pour ce weekend…_

 _\- S'il te plait »,_ supplia le jeune homme.

* * *

 **Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? Que va-t-il se passer ? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Chers lecteurs voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Tout le long du trajet, Felicity ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle était en train de faire une énorme erreur en suivant Oliver.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la belle blonde et l'archer étaient assis sur le lit du jeune homme, la boite posée entre eux. Un silence de plomb imprégnait la chambre.

 _« Dis-moi tout sur notre fille et sur ta grossesse_ , demanda Oliver au bout d'un moment, la voix éraillée.

Felicity prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait tout d'abord une photo d'échographie qu'elle tendit à Oliver.

 _\- C'est le jour où je me suis rendue à l'hôpital parce que je n'allais vraiment pas bien. Je vomissais sans cesse et pourtant je n'avais pas de fièvre. J'avais des vertiges depuis trois jours. Et ça, c'est la réponse que j'ai obtenue. J'ai cru que le médecin blaguait, puis j'ai compté dans ma tête depuis notre nuit à Nanda Parbat. J'ai complétement hallucinée et j'ai couru chez Laurel pour lui annoncer._

Felicity souriait à ce souvenir et chercha dans la boite un body blanc avec écrit 'mes parents sont trop barrés et m'ont offert ce body pourri !'

 _\- C'était mon premier achat pour le bébé, je te l'accorde ce n'était pas le meilleur mais sur le moment je l'ai adoré._

Oliver rigola mais lorsqu'il tint entre ses doigts ce petit vêtement, son cœur commença à se serrer.

Felicity réfléchit pendant ce temps :

 _\- Le premier trimestre fut assez terrible. Je vomissais tous les jours à n'importe quelle heure, j'avais des envies dingues ! Une fois John est allé me chercher un sandwich à la dinde, un pot de confiture à la fraise et de la glace à la menthe… que j'ai mélangé et avalé devant lui… J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque ! Mais ta sœur ! Mon dieu, ta sœur faisait les meilleurs tacos sur demande du monde entier ! Même les plus fous !_

 _\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle._

 _\- Sinon, il y a tellement de choses à te raconter… j'ai conservé tout ça dans un journal pour toi. Je savais qu'un jour tu serais là pour le lire._

 _\- Merci,_ répondit Oliver d'une petite voix.

Il voulait dire autre chose mais il n'en avait pas la force et laissa l'informaticienne piocher dans la boite. La jeune femme fit l'impasse sur le reste de sa grossesse et parla du jour de la naissance de Lucy.

 _\- Théa n'a pas quitté des yeux la couveuse, sauf pour me montrer des photos, Laurel et elle inversaient leurs places. J'étais assommée par les médocs donnés pendant l'opération mais à un moment je me suis réveillée et Théa avait ce plaid dans la main_ , dit-elle en tendant le plaid rose à Oliver _. Ce plaid ne me quitte jamais. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment maman. J'étais à la fois effrayée et remplie de joie._

Oliver essayait de visualiser ce moment et fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes. Cependant, Felicity vit ses poings se crisper. Elle toucha sa main.

 _\- Ces deux semaines furent à la fois les meilleures et les plus terribles de ma vie. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là._

 _\- C'est de ma faute si elle est née avant terme_ , répondit enfin l'archer d'une voix étranglée _. Tu m'as vu en assassin et tu es tombée au sol !_

Felicity voyait Oliver se disloquer devant elle et cela lui fit très mal. Elle prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains :

 _\- Ecoute moi Oliver. Ce qui est arrivé est horrible, personne ne devrait vivre ça mais je refuse que tu prennes la responsabilité de ce qu'il s'est passé pour Lucy._

Oliver se laissa aller dans les bras de l'It Girl puis au bout d'un moment, il lui dit :

 _\- Lorsque j'ai pris la décision de quitter Star City et que tu m'as mis à la porte, sur le moment j'étais dans le déni de tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Depuis le début, j'avais senti qu'il y avait un souci. Merlyn refusait de me dire quoique ce soit mais j'avais un terrible pressentiment. Puis quand tu m'as annoncé la nouvelle… ça a été le blackout total. Ma seule pensée a été de vouloir quitter la ville avec toi. Je sais, c'est horrible la façon dont je te l'ai annoncé et crois-moi, quelques jours plus tard, j'ai réalisé et j'ai aussitôt fait demi-tour… Seulement…_

 _\- J'étais déjà partie,_ finit Felicity d'un air interdit.

L'archer hocha la tête.

 _\- Je voulais te retrouver pour m'excuser mais tout le monde m'en empêcha par respect pour toi. Longtemps j'ai été triste et en colère mais après j'ai trouvé le moyen d'honorer la mémoire de notre fille._

 _\- Les donations à l'hôpital et le gala de charité annuel,_ répondit vite la jeune femme. _C'était magnifique Oliver._

Oliver prit la main de l'informaticienne tout en se rapprochant d'elle et lui dit :

 _\- Rien ne sera aussi magnifique que Lucy et toi. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne vous oublierais toutes les deux. Je vous aime, je t'aime Felicity._

Felicity était si bouleversée par cet aveu qu'elle ne sentit pas tout de suite qu'Oliver était en train de l'embrasser, puis ensuite… c'est simple, plus rien ne comptait. Le moment, l'endroit, Oliver, le mariage à venir…

D'un seul coup, la blondinette se stoppa avec effroi et s'écarta de l'archer.

 _\- Nathan, le mariage… Non je ne peux pas faire ça…_

 _\- Felicity…_ lança le jeune homme d'une voix suppliante _. Je t'aime, ne pars pas encore je t'en prie !_

 _\- Oh mon Dieu Oliver ! ça faisait partie d'un plan pour me récupérer ?!_

 _\- Non, Felicity, non, jamais je…_

 _\- Comment j'ai pu faire ça ?! Je vais me marier ce weekend !_

L'informaticienne se leva d'un bon et aller passer la porte lorsqu'Oliver lui barra la route comme une dernière tentative.

 _\- Je t'en supplie Felicity, je t'aime, toutes ces années je n'ai jamais cessée de penser à toi, à nous. Je suis sûr que tu l'as ressenti aussi._

 _\- Oliver dégage de mon chemin ! »_

Le cœur d'Oliver se brisa et il laissa la voie libre à Felicity.

La douleur le mit au sol, une douleur indescriptible, arrachant ses entrailles. Elle était partie.

* * *

Jusqu'à la veille du mariage, Felicity avait tenue à être présente partout pour organiser le mariage mais Théa avait réussi à lui parler au diner de répétition au restaurant.

 _« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôtel et ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien. Oliver est vraiment très mal Felicity. Il m'a demandé de te donner cette lettre. Je sais que tu es en colère mais je t'assure qu'il n'a jamais voulu te piéger. Il ne te ferait jamais ça._

L'informaticienne ramassa vite l'enveloppe, sans un mot et retourna auprès de son fiancé qui la trouvait un peu ailleurs.

 _\- Tout va bien mon cœur ?_

 _\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas,_ menti l'informaticienne avec un sourire _. Il y a encore tellement de choses à faire pour demain._

Nathan embrassa la jeune femme avec douceur en lui lisant :

 _\- Demain, ça sera toi et moi, pour l'éternité. Je suis si impatient que tu deviennes ma femme._

 _\- Moi aussi, »_ lança Felicity d'une petite voix.

Le fiancé était un peu inquiet mais mit ça sur le compte du stress du grand jour.

Le diner touchait presqu'à sa fin lorsque Felicity vit Théa et John se lever d'un coup, très inquiets. Felicity arriva à les rattraper à la porte du restaurant.

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

 _\- Quelque chose à Star City,_ répondit un John paniqué. _Désolé on est obligé d'y aller. Je ferais mon possible pour revenir pour demain. »_

L'It Girl voulu en savoir plus mais John et Théa étaient déjà partis.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. La jeune femme préserva les apparences mais une fois revenu à l'appartement où elle devait dormir seule, elle s'empara de son ordinateur et porta sa main à sa bouche en voyant l'actualité de Star City.

 _ **« Explosion près de la Starling Nationale Bank, Green Arrow serait parmi les victimes »**_

La peur envahit la jeune femme. Elle tenta de joindre John et Théa… sans succès. Même Lance ne répondit pas.

Au milieu de la nuit, John appela la belle blonde qui ne dormait toujours pas.

 _« Dis-moi qu'il va bien John !_

 _\- Il est un peu sonné et on a dû l'emmener à l'A.R.G.U.S. pour un bilan complet mais il va bien Felicity._

 _\- Oh mon dieu ! Merci il va bien !_ cria une blondinette soulagée d'un coup, pleurant à moitié.

 _\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas pu dormir._ _Il faut de reposer pour ton grand jour ma belle. Je prends le premier avion dans quelques heures, je serais là._

 _\- Ok, merci Digg. »_

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur son lit et se mit à pleurer de manière incontrôlable avant de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de pièce montée, de flèches vertes, de ruban de satin et d'explosions…

Le mariage avançait à grand pas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 final**

 **Chers lecteurs,**

 **voici le chapitre qui finit cette fanfic que j'ai adoré écrire et que j'espère, vous avez eu plaisir à lire.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me motive à écrire toujours plus.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée :D**

* * *

Le lendemain, Felicity se fit réveillée par sa mère débarquant dans sa chambre…en hurlant^^

 _« Mon bébé va se marier ! Ma belle petite fille va se marier !_

La belle blonde se mit littéralement l'oreiller sur la tête pour ne plus entendre sa mère vociférer.

Après un petit déjeuner de compétition préparé par Donna, Felicity alla prendre une douche et c'est en allant prendre son sac pour partir qu'elle vit la lettre d'Oliver, toujours à l'intérieur.

Elle demanda à sa mère dix petites minutes (elle a dû fermer sa chambre à clef au cas où) et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit pour lire la lettre.

 _ **« Felicity, avant toi, je ne connaissais pas ce qu'était le véritable amour. Je pensais que les coups de foudre n'existaient pas… En rentrant dans ton bureau à Queen Consolidated, tout a changé.**_

 _ **Je ne regrette aucun des moments passés avec toi. Je suis terriblement désolé pour le dernier soir passé en ta compagnie. Tu mérites une vie heureuse avec quelqu'un qui illumine chacune de tes journées et nuits.**_

 _ **Je t'aimerais toujours et je continuerais d'honorer la vie de notre fille tout au long de mon existence. Je te souhaite le meilleur. Je regrette de ne pas être celui qui t'attendra devant l'autel.**_

 _ **Pour toujours – Oliver »**_

Felicity se figea, la lettre toujours dans sa main. L'informaticienne ne savait quoi dire et surtout ressentir après ces mots justes et magnifiques.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Oliver pourrait écrire avec autant de cœur.

Cependant, elle n'eut plus le temps d'y réfléchir car Donna Smoak était sur le point de défoncer la porte pour l'emmener se faire coiffer et maquiller. Il était temps d'avancer dans sa nouvelle vie avec Nathan.

* * *

Plus l'heure de la cérémonie avançait, plus Felicity devenait nerveuse. Heureusement pour elle, sa mère monopolisait la conversation.

Puis vint le temps où elle était enfin seule dans sa belle robe blanche, maquillée et coiffée. La prochaine étape serait l'autel. John toqua à la porte et sourit avec admiration.

 _« Tu es magnifique Felicity._

 _\- Merci John,_ répondit une informaticienne très crispée.

John le ressenti direct.

 _\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Felicity se contempla à nouveau dans le miroir et demanda :

 _\- Comment va-t-il ?_

Les yeux de John s'assombrirent l'espace d'un instant.

 _\- Il est triste bien sûr mais aujourd'hui c'est ton grand jour. Allons-y. »_

La belle blonde hocha la tête en avalant sa salive. Pleins de choses défilaient dans son esprit tout en gagnant avec John les portes derrière lesquelles se tenait la cérémonie. C'était le moment d'y aller…

* * *

Oliver quant à lui, avait presque bu la moitié d'une bouteille de vodka de Russie. Pourtant la douleur ne partait pas et ça le mettait en colère.

Il regarda l'heure sur la grande pendule de son appartement… ça y est, Felicity était marié. Il n'avait pas voulu tenter quoique ce soit même s'il en crevait d'envie.

Le bonheur de Felicity passait avant tout, c'est ce qu'il essayé de se dire. Après toutes ces années, son It Girl avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'un homme bien, sans problèmes… pas comme lui qui pourchassait sans relâche les criminels de sa ville.

Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui offrir ? A part le fait d'être constamment en danger. Cette vie remplie de danger lui avait fait perdre la femme de sa vie et surtout sa fille.

L'archer, à cette pensée, se mit la tête dans les mains, assis sur le canapé. Les larmes se mirent à couler. Le jeune homme n'entendit pas John arrivait tout de suite.

 _« Mec, ça va ? Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois._

John était encore en costume. Oliver en fut surpris.

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Portland ? Une urgence ici ?!_

Digg souriait :

 _\- Oh que oui il y a une urgence. L'urgence de vous réunir depuis sept longues années !_

John s'enleva de l'entrée et Felicity apparut devant le jeune homme, toujours en robe de mariée. Oliver crut avoir vu un mirage.

 _\- Non ce n'est pas possible, tu t'es marié il y a quelques heures…_

Felicity s'approcha lentement et posa sa main sur le cœur de l'archer, que celui-ci prit immédiatement dans la sienne.

 _\- Je n'ai pas pu le faire,_ répondit la belle blonde. _J'ai lu ton mot ce matin et quand je me suis regardé dans le miroir dans cette magnifique robe… j'ai pensé à toi, à l'histoire qu'on aurait pu avoir… qu'on mérite d'essayer d'avoir. Je t'aime Oliver._

 _\- C'est… mais et Nathan ? Il te rend heureuse ! C'est un homme bien._

Felicity tiqua puis répondit :

 _\- Avec Nathan, tout a toujours été parfait, un vrai conte de fée. C'est un homme plus que gentil et ça me fait mal de lui faire de la peine, surtout à deux doigt de l'autel… mais mon amour pour toi dépasse tout ça, je ne peux l'expliquer, je sais juste que c'est une évidence. Pour moi aussi notre rencontre a tout changé…_

 _\- Cette vie… ce que je fais… il va y avoir d'autres drames, d'autres épreuves…_

 _\- Mais il peut en ressortir du bonheur, j'en suis persuadée Oliver parce que je crois en toi. Me fais-tu confiance ? »_

* * *

(Un an et quelques mois plus tard)

 _« Ok ! C'est enfin terminé !_ s'exclama une Felicity plus qu'épuisée à Oliver dans le même état.

 _\- La bataille a été rude mais on s'en sort sans dommage cette fois-ci._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Bon sang, quel foutoir !_

Le couple était au pied des berceaux de leurs jumeaux James et Tommy qui s'étaient enfin endormis, des vêtements, du matériel entassé çà et là dans la chambre.

Felicity rigola doucement devant un archer perplexe. Puis elle lui désigna l'anneau à son doigt.

 _\- Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire^^_

Oliver souriait et répondit :

 _\- Ce n'est que du bonheur… même si on en bave un peu._

Felicity se releva à l'aide de son mari et ils s'arrêtèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte, contemplant leurs deux merveilles qui leur donnait beaucoup de boulot.

Oliver et Felicity avaient franchi le pas deux mois après leurs retrouvailles, trop impatients d'être unis pour l'éternité. Les jumeaux avaient trois mois et tout le monde était aux petits soins pour eux.

Le couple aidait de temps en temps la nouvelle équipe, bien que depuis quelques mois, ils se consacrent uniquement à leur petite famille.

Felicity regardait ses enfants et regarda vers le ciel un instant avant de se tourner vers Oliver.

 _\- J'aurais tellement aimé que Lucy les voit._

 _\- Lucy sera toujours présente dans nos vies, dans nos cœurs. On fera en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais oublié. »_

D'un seul coup, l'un des deux jumeaux commença à se tortiller et les parents s'éclipsèrent pour profiter de quelques minutes de tranquillité.

Oliver et Felicity avaient vécu une grande perte, mais au final ils en ressortaient grandis, avec un amour solide et avec deux magnifiques bambins en pleine forme.

 _A travers les ténèbres, peut naitre l'espoir._ Telle était l'inscription gravée dans leurs alliances et celle-ci les guiderait tout au long de leur vie.


End file.
